


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

by ZiggyStardustFanGirl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1960s, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Art, Astrophysics, Bicycles, Bri being a cute space nerd, Brian May - Freeform, Design, Fluff, Fluffy, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Freedom, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, I can’t think of tags rn, Love, Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Phenomenon, Queen - Freeform, Romance, School, Shy, Wholesome, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyStardustFanGirl/pseuds/ZiggyStardustFanGirl
Summary: Brian drags Freddie to go see something beautiful in the sky, because his professor asked him to. Kinda fluffy love one shot with a setting back when they were at school, Brian is taking Astrophysics, of course, and Freddie is taking Design. I don’t know what this is honestly, I just wrote it for my English class and thought it was cute.
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Freddie Mercury, frian - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

Wind whistled past him as they flew down the battered woodland track. It susurrated in his ears and whipped his hair and clothing as he hurtled on, jolting over roots and branches, flying through the flurry of leaves falling like feathers. They were racing down hills at what felt like the speed of light, and it felt like pure, sweet freedom. 

Or at least one of them was speeding. 

“ _FRED--_ ” Brian hollered, flicking his head back in a failed attempt to spot a glimpse his boyfriend. He was too far behind for Brian to see from here. “Pull your finger out mate, we’re gonna miss it!” 

Brian was a lanky boy, just turned 20, with a passion for all things space and a love for his boyfriend that rivalled it, and hair that fell past his shoulders, as curly as a pedigree poodle and about as tameable as a wildcat, and it was currently blowing around his face to a point where he couldn’t see. But he had promised the professor he would watch this, and his boyfriend’s impractical (but stylish, if he did say so himself) clothing choice was not about to stop him from getting the best seats in the house. 

Barely stopping in time, he swung his leg over the seat and threw the battered black bike to the ground, throwing up a handful of dusty, crackling and colourful autumn leaves. He sneezed as the dust caught in his throat. As he grabbed his bag, he spun on his heel to look behind himself as Freddie rolled pathetically down the last hill, coming to a haphazard and clumsy stop to his left. 

The older design student wheezed and gasped as he clambered off his own ride, and bent over, catching his breath. His hand waved about blindly until he found Brian’s forearm, grasping it dramatically, eyes watering as he squinted up at him. His rings and bangles and glittered in the sun and jangled delicately, and a bird above them flapped and flew away, startled by their arrival. The wind rustled the autumn leaves above their heads, and a few fell and landed in Brian’s mop of dark curls. His hair was resemblant of a bird’s nest, his scarf hanging off him. if they had cycled any farther it would have been lost in the undergrowth. 

“ _Darling_ , you could have warned me,” Freddie groaned, “These shoes aren't exactly made for--” 

He wheezed. 

“--Cycling like a _bloody_ Olympian!” 

He paused, glancing around them, grabbing his own bag with his free hand and held it to his chest. There was mud streaked up his trousers and jacket. (Brian would pay for that later, he’d be on laundry duty. Looking this good all the time wasn’t an easy feat on a student’s budget.) 

“Where _exactly_ are we dear?” 

“If you would ever listen to me, you would know.” Brian leaned forward and grabbed hold of Freddie’s upper arm, and gently pulled him upright and then tugging him forward by the wrist so he bumped into Brian’s chest. “But if we don’t hurry up, I’m going to disappoint my professor.” He smiled playfully. “And it’s a rare and beautiful thing, love. The artist in you’ll love it.” 

“You think everything in the sky is a rare and beautiful thing darling, it’d be nothing new--” 

“Well, everything is. And this time more so.” He yanked Freddie’s arm like a toddler to its mother. “Thus, _let’s go!_ ” 

Freddie laughed, and allowed his younger boyfriend to lead him forth. 

The blue sky had begun to darken already, turning a deep shade of aegean, a dimmer switch had been pulled inside of the sun. Brian cursed softly, and started to jog forward through the trees, reaching up into the blue sky like ghoulish arms, clamouring for the light as it slipped away. Freddie was dragged after him by the wrist, barely able to grab his bag in time before he was tugged away and very soon, they were stumbling off the well beaten path, and into the wild undergrowth, pushing their way to where they could see the faint sunbeams that remained, pulsing between the branches and trunks of the towering beech trees. 

“Slow _down_ Bri, I can't kee--” 

Suddenly Brian pulled him through an especially thick patch of scratchy foliage and out onto a clearing with a small bluff, barely 8 meters across, and covered in soft, mossy, emerald grass and pretty wildflowers waving their gaudy heads at the young couple. 

“Come on, we’re gonna miss it!” 

Brian sprinted up the hill and slid onto the ground, pulling his bag up beside him and practically tearing it open, with enthusiasm that rubbed off on Freddie like pollen from a lily in season. 

Freddie lifted his battered leather sketchbook from his own bag, and flipped it open at a random page. He liked the spontaneity of it, it gave him more motivation without the impulse of needing to fill the next page perfectly. He ran his fingers over the rough, yellowed paper, the imperfect texture was inviting. 

Suddenly the sky darkened completely, like a blanket over the forest and clearing, and Freddie looked over to see Brian, a pocket telescope in hand, wearing sunglasses, his mouth hanging agape slightly in awe. 

So, this was a total eclipse. 

And this was the inspiration he had been waiting for. Freddie picked up his pencil and smiled, gazing at his muse of many a portrait. 

They both spoke simultaneously, but neither speaking of the same thing. 

_“Beautiful...”_


End file.
